El vestido azul
by lori777
Summary: Erik trabajar como drag queen para alimentar a sus hijos, Charles es un chico solitario en sillas de ruedas. Un día sus vidas quedan entrelazadas. (mi primer) cherik.


**X Men First Class©MARVEL & others**

 **Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

 **Advertencias: AU. Mi primer fanfics cherik. Tiene una narrativa extraña, lo siento.**

 **cherik**

— **Diálogos—**

 **[Notas de Autor]**

 **(notas del texto)**

 **De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

 **El vestido azul**

Un zapato dorado con un pronunciado tacón salió volando en medio de la habitación, un momento después le acompaño el otro, la luz de noche hacia brillar la lentejuela de su vestido azul, "el favorito de los clientes". Una maraña de cabello rojo brillante voló por la habitación para caer en un pequeño tocador, y finalmente el cuerpo de un hombre se dejo caer rendido sobre la enorme cama en ese pequeño cuarto, justo en medio de dos pequeños niños. Miro a la izquierda para ver el rostro dormida de su princesa de cabello rojo (natural), después giro el rostro para divisar el gesto durmiente de su hijo, un niño realmente travieso. Su vida estaba en declive cuando su ex esposa decidió abandonar a sus hijos a su suerte, y ahí está él, trabajado como una " _drag queen_ " por las noches para alimentar las bocas de sus bebés que aún eran demasiado pequeños para cuestionar su trabajo. Erik suspiró, se movió suavemente para besar el temple de sus dos hijos, entonces cayó profundamente dormido.

Las ruedas rechinaban un poco mientras avanzaba, él odiaba ese sonido, era un eterno recordatorio de su situación actual, a su lado se encontraba su hermosa hermana adoptiva, Raven, uno de sus pequeños caprichos. Raven había planeado una "cita a ciegas" para Charles, en su opinión superficial y juvenil, su querido hermano necesitaba divertirse, al principio él se negó a asistir pero después de muchas suplicas se rindió, y ahí estaba en el lobby de un hotel listo para conocer a la chica elegida por su querida hermanita.

Erik estaba intranquilo, se paseaba de un lado hacia el otro dentro de la habitación, algunos clientes son "de gustos caros" pero eso incomodaba al joven padre, no quería alertar a los empleados y que llamaran a las autoridades, en momentos como esos es cuando Erik piensa en conseguir un mejor empleo pero entonces la realidad lo abofetea recordándole porque está ahí con tacones, vestido, una peluca y perfume barato, es sólo un inmigrante. La cabeza de Erik se llenó de oscuros pensamientos mientras la espera se hacía más larga, cuando su agonía estaba a punto de estallar, finalmente escuchó alguien en la puerta, Erik tomo un respiró y se colocó en su mejor posición para agrado del cliente.

Una broma,… todo era una broma, Charles estaba herido, porque Raven haría algo tan cruel contra él, trató de analizar la situación sin embargo no había una respuesta lógica, ahí estaba él, un nerd perdedor en silla de ruedas que no puede ni siquiera conseguir una cita, creyendo que finalmente tendría una oportunidad cuando en realidad estaba en frente de un hombre vestido de mujer, quién por cierto era realmente apuesto y sexy, Charles se sonrojó ante ese último pensamiento.

Erik estaba igual de sorprendido que Charles cuando lo vio entrar, él conocía a sus clientes, y ese "niño bonito" no era parte de su _fans_ , el castaño lucía herido cuando vio su rostro, Erik estaba confundido, sin ninguna opción aparente Erik decidió utilizar sus encantos con el muchacho para sacarle información. —Hola guapo—saludó Erik con el tono más seductor que pudo encontrar, consiguió el efecto deseado, el chico se sonrojó pero pronto sus delicadas cejas se encontraron una frente a la otra sobre su frente. —Por favor, no… detente—suplico el chico en la silla de ruedas, llevando sus manos a su rostro. —Es demasiado cruel, no sé quién te pago por esto, si mi hermana o la otra chica pero, no… —continuó hablando el muchacho, Erik comprendió la situación sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido. —Sabes, no porque sea trabaje como _drag queen_ signifique que me preste a "ese" tipo de juegos,… —dijo Erik adoptando una posición más varonil, en su voz había un claro acento alemán que atrajo la atención de Charles. —… ¡Demonios! ¡Soy una persona decente! ¡… Sólo quiero alimentar a mis bebés! ¿Eso es un crimen? —exclamo Erik perdiendo el control de su temperamento, mismo carácter que le hace perder clientes. —Lo siento… —exclamo Charles en tono lastimero, Erik lo miró sorprendido. —No es tu culpa, quizá todo fue un error, lo sé porque estoy esperando a alguien, y ese no eres tú—dijo el hombre de lentejuelas, Erik se sentó sobre la cama. Charles se movió hacia atrás con su silla para darle espacio, el gesto hizo sonreír a Erik que cómo respuesta lo tomo de la rodilla y lo arrastró a él y su silla cerca de su persona. —¿Por qué te alejas?—preguntó Erik interesado, Charles se quedó en silencio. —Las personas tienden a sentirse intimidadas por la silla—respondió Charles. —Un par de ruedas no me asustan, además quisiera apreciar ese rostro tuyo tan bonito más de cerca… —declaró Erik cortando la distancia. —¡Charles!—dijo el muchacho de repente, algo asustado. —Me gustaría tenerte más cerca Charles—añadió Erik con una sensual sonrisa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía atraído por alguien más. —Puedo saber tu nombre—preguntó Charles cuando Erik estaba dispuesto a besarlo. —Puedes llamarme _Wanda_ como todos—dijo Erik restando importancia al asunto, Charles frunció el ceño una vez más. —Por favor,… tu _nombre_ —exclamo Charles haciendo hincapié en la palabra "nombre". —…Erik—respondió él en un suspiró, la primera vez que usaba ese nombre en mucho tiempo. —Erik… —repitió Charles justo antes de permitir que Erik lo diera un beso, Charles no era un experto por eso se dejó guiar por el talento de Erik. El chico del vestido azul se montó sobre la silla de Charles, pronto lo rodeó con sus brazos, y Charles no supo qué hacer con las manos hasta que se encontró con las ataduras del vestido, entonces decidió desatarlas para sentir la piel de Erik de forma más directa. La espalda del joven alemán se arqueó al sentir los dedos de Charles, entonces decidió ir más allá, con pesar, Erik se levantó de la silla para cambiar de posición, se puso de rodillas frente a Charles dejando claras sus intenciones. —Erik, no…—exclamo Charles avergonzado pero antes que Erik pudiera reclamar algo, un puño lo derrumbo al suelo. —¡Maldito marica! ¿Cómo te atreves?—gritó un hombre promedio, "el cliente", el salvaje caballero comenzó a golpear a Erik, el joven alemán se tragó su orgullo para no responder a la agresión, Logan (su jefe) lo mataría si dañara a uno de sus preciadas fuentes de dinero, sin embargo Charles no compartía esa opinión, con un poco de esfuerzo se interpuso entre el cliente y Erik pero sólo provoco la ira de aquel hombre que lo hizo caer al suelo, Erik perdió el control cuando observó como ese animal le dio un puñetazo al pobre Charles. El alemán molió a golpes a ese gorila, toda la escena atrajo a los empleados, la pesadilla de Erik se hacía realidad. —¿Qué está sucediendo? — pregunto un hombre elegante, el gerente. Es interesante como la verdad puede ser definida dependiendo de la cantidad de dinero que un hombre pueda poseer, quizá "el cliente" podía darse el lujo de invitar prostitutas a un hotel caro pero no era nada comparado con llevar el apellido "Xavier". —Este salvaje entró a la habitación que había reservado y comenzó a atacar a mi _esposa_ —declaró Charles con toda la confianza del mundo, el gerente levantó una ceja ante tal aclaración, era más que obvio que la exótica criatura de vestido azul era un hombre, incluso parte de su peluca se desacomodo de tal modo que se podía ver el cabello castaño de ese hombre. —Tú, —se dirigió a uno de los botones detrás de él, —escolta al señor a la salida—declaró el gerente comprando la historia de Charles. —Sr Xavier espero que consideré quedarse un poco más… —dijo el gerente frotándose las manos con impaciencia. —Lo siento, pero mi esposa y yo estamos indignados así que nos marchamos—declaró Charles alzando su mano hacia Erik quién no dudo en sujetarla. —Vámonos, querido—exclamo Charles haciendo camino hacia la salida. Erik se detuvo en seco cuando se encontraron lejos de la multitud, —¿Por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó Erik sin poder creer su suerte, Charles alzó la mirada para poderlo ver a Erik a los ojos, —No lo sé, quizá fue porque me dijiste tu nombre, o el beso… ¿es significó algo, verdad?—exclamo Charles con una expresión temerosa. —Significo mucho… —respondió Erik acariciando el rostro de Charles. —Pero, Charles, te lo dije… soy un pobre diablo y tengo dos niños—declaró Erik sintiendo temor por él, por Charles. —Yo puedo cuidar de ellos, puedo cuidar de ti—dijo Charles desesperado, presentía que Erik quería dejarlo ir. El joven alemán dejó viajar su mano hacia el saco de Charles dónde encontró un papel con una nota escrita:—Habitación 801 —leyó Erik en voz alta, —no te parece exagerado que te mandaran a una habitación en el octavo piso… —añadió observando de reojo a Charles. —Mira Charles, eres lindo y todo pero, en la habitación 108 hay una chica esperando por ti, quizá ella es buena, …—dijo Erik con toda sinceridad, Charles soltó un bufido. —¡Tú eres bueno para mí! —dijo Charles levantando la voz, con sus brazos atrajo a Erik, —tú me ves a mí, mis ojos, mis labios, lo sé, pude sentir tus ojos en mí todo el tiempo, me miras a mí no a mi silla… Tú eres mi mejor opción—exclamo Charles, Erik sonrió.

Erik ya no llevaba puesto ese vestido azul, ahora estaba vestido de forma casual con sus dos niños, uno de cada lado, sujetando la mano de su padre. Charles los recibió con los brazos abiertos, al final los cuatro se volvieron una gran familia.

 **FIN**


End file.
